Wait
by Johns.wwe
Summary: A chance meeting in Marks childhood home brings a shocking revelation and a potential catalyst for a explosion at the end. Might become a full story.
1. chapter 1

**~ Never done anything like this before I was listening to Leona Lewis - Bleeding in love (don't know why) and I decided to write my first story. It's only gonna be a one shot, might make a full story if this goes well but we'll see. This is a wrestling slash type thing between Jeff Hardy and The Undertaker. Had this vision in my head for a while and thought it was a touching story of love. Dunno is any funny business will be included, all depends on where my imagination takes me. Please review and enjoy!~**

"Jeff wait a minute please...I'm sorry ya know I am." Mark pleaded

"How many times are you going to be sorry before you mean it though Mark?... I have waited far too long for your sorry ass!"

"I know but just a bit long..." he didn't get to finish as Jeff cut him off

"I don't want to wait Mark!" Jeff screamed on the verge of tears

Mark sighed looking around the corridor of his parents home. He was home for the week with his wife, Sara, his buddy Glenn had come along, and for reasons unknown, he brought Marks long-time secret lover Jeff Hardy.

No one knew about his 4 year long affair with one part of Team Extreme, he went to great lengths to cover it up due to the fear of being judged by his coworkers, friends and family.

Finally looking back at Jeff, Mark felt his heart do a painful lurch at the sadness in his younger lovers eyes, he never meant for it to get this far. A drunken moment in his hotel room one night 4 years ago caused this whirlwind of pain, hurt and betrayal.

"Ya don't get it...I'm scared of the judgement I'll get, my folks are old fashioned I told ya that." Mark said lowering his head slightly

"I don't get it?? Seriously!" Jeff shot back sarcastically

"Keep your voice down" Mark shushed

"Why should I?! 4 years...4 fucking years I've been your dirty little secret! I've waited around for you while you had another kid with her! Never said a word, just stood there like a idiot because..." Jeff trailed off not wanting to reveal his true feelings

Truth is Jeff had loved Mark for years longer than he could remember, he even attended Mark and Sara's wedding but cut the evening short to go home, curl up in a ball and cry.

So that morning all those years ago was the most nerve racking but also the most amazing feeling he'd ever had.

The fact that nearly all of Marks family was downstairs registered again in Jeffs brain as he took a step back from Mark, preparing his excuses for his early leave with every step backwards, when he was suddenly spun around and pushed into the wall rather forcefully.

"Let go Mark please" Jeff pleaded shutting his eyes, he could feel himself giving in to him. Mark always had this affect on him.

"No...you ain't leavin me" Mark stated as he pushed Jeff harder against the wall.

The heavy breathing of his lover against his neck was his idea of heaven.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Jeff sniffed

Over the years Mark had denied himself that he was in love with this bundle of innocence he had underneath him.

Only over the past few earth shattering encounters did he realise he loved and couldn't live without Jeff. And as he trailed his lips over this beauty did he feel the need to speak up.

"I love you Jeffery" Mark whispered against Jeff's jawline.

Eyes snapping open Jeff fought against his lovers caresses to look him in the eye

Seeing the truth his emerald eyes, Jeff brought Marks head down and lips over his as they both poured every feeling and emotion of the past 4 years into one kiss.

Breaking the kiss Jeff whispered "I love you too Mark" against his lips feeling his lover smile and smiled back.

Picking up Jeff in his arms his legs going round his waist and arms round his neck, Mark took Jeff down the hall to Jeffs room.

Opening the door stepping though with his lover attached to his neck he kicked the door closed.

Oblivious to the fact that his mother had watched the whole situation from her place in the shadows, having come to tell them dinner was ready.

The End

 **~ Hope this was good as it is my first story. Please review and tell me how I did, much appreciated. 3~**


	2. chapter 2

**A/N - I wasn't going to make this into a full story and I still might not but if I do the updates will be sporadic and maybe lengthy because I need to think of ideas. This could turn into a 2-shot thing idk yet. Thank you for reading the last chapter, give me feedback or criticism on this chapter or even ideas for future chapters. Cheers!**

Staring out onto the ever green grasses of his parents Texas home Mark felt two hands smooth up his back, to his shoulders and down again, finally settling around his waist.

"You're up early baby" Sara mentioned as she pressed kisses up Mark's spine

"Jet lag. The road is kicking my ass lately. My body clock is messed up" Mark said softly as he moved out of his wife's embrace

Her touching him felt wrong and foreign. As fucked up as it is he just wasn't comfortable with her affection anymore. It's not her fault it's his own for becoming enthralled in a secret affair with Jeff Hardy

"Are you sure you're ok? You should ask Vince for a vacation if the dates are wearing you down"

Mark padded around the room to his side of the bed and slumped down with a sigh, reaching for his shirt he mumbled "Yeah maybe I will, just see what happens darlin'"

"Mark! Sara! Jeff! Breakfast" Marks mother yelled from her place at the bottom of the long wooden stairs

Sara squeezed Mark's shoulder and bent to kiss his cheek as she passed him and headed for the bedroom door "I'll leave you to sort yourself out" she told him as she left the room

Sighing and dropping his head into his hands briefly Mark stood and followed on behind her

Jeff was just exiting his room, having heard the older woman's bellowing, when he ran straight into Mark

"Mornin' Deadman" Jeff smiled with glee

"Mornin' Jeffrey" replied Mark in his usual gruff tone that always got Jeff's blood flowing in a different direction

Smirking Jeff turned and swung his hips as he walked down the hall towards the stairs, he could feel Mark's piercing eyes on his backside and it sent a shiver of need down his spine "You coming Deadman?"

Groaning slightly Mark adjusted the sudden tightening of his pants. Jeff was truly irresistible in so many ways, it's like Jeff was Mark's drug and he wanted, no needed more everyday. Jeff lit a fire in Mark that he didn't even know existed that's what made him different from Sara. He'd never even thought of another man in a romantic way before Jeff came along. And boy was he missing out there.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Breakfast was rather quiet compared to the usual loud Texan feast, everyone was either enjoying their food or having a quiet conversation among themselves. However, Mark couldn't help notice the glances his mother was giving him every time he just happened to be looking in her general direction.

"Can you pass the eggs please Mark?" came Jeff from the other end of the table.

"Oh yeah sure" while passing the plate Mark and Jeff's fingertips brushed 'on accident'. Each felt the chemistry and overwhelming desire which was quickly ended when his Mom caught them staring at each other for longer than necessary.

Pulling away and clearing his throat, Mark went back to his food like nothing had happened and like he wasn't having visions of Jeff Hardy spread out on the table, butt naked and begging for attention.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~

After an eventful morning of fun and family banter, most of the Calaway clan decided to go out for lunch to save their mother from cooking. Mark and Jeff both stayed home because each had hopes that they could have some hours of uninterrupted fun of their own.

"Sooo what do you have in mind for today big man?" Jeff seductively whispered into his ear while softly straddling him and kissing his way down Marks neck

Groaning from Jeff's actions he grabbed him two handfulls of Hardy boys ass and softly grinded up, smirking at the whimper that was forced from his throat. "I have some ideas but you'll have to work for it"

Smirking along with Mark, Jeff nipped at his ear as he quietly laughed "No problem Deadman". Jeff began to travel down as he lifted Marks shirt over his head, exposing the gorgeous sight of tanned skin, muscle and ink. Paying close attention to his nipples he smiled around them as Mark clutched at his hair.

"Yer killin' me Jeffrey" Mark growled as his head lulled back against the sofa from the pleasure by his beautiful green eyed boy. Jeff broke out into a full toothy grin as he got down on his knees and turned his attention to Marks belt and button, he looked through his eyelashes at Mark as he slowly stroked the very full package beneath the dark blue denim "Good now roll those eyes for me baby".

Slowly, Jeff unbuckled his belt making sure to look him in the eyes the whole tome and undid his button. Mark sunk down in the sofa to get the maximum amount of pleasure.

Parting the zip and revealing his lovers white Calvin Klein boxers Jeff couldn't help but moan at the sight and outline of something that has given him the best few years of his life. "Tell me you love me Mark. Please tell me."

"Holy sh...I love you Jeff please baby I love you" Mark couldn't help but buck his hips and twist at the luscious sight of his secret love affair on his knees about to give him the best god damn blowjob of him life.

"I love you too Mark"

Jeff freed Marks shaft and maliciously swirled his tongue around the mushroom head and collected all the available pre cum like it was the best thing he had ever tasted. Jeff grasping his thickness in two hands almost made Mark come off the sofa but his overwhelming self control kept him in the hand of one half of the Hardy Boyz.

"Jeff...please" gasping for breath Mark let out a prolonged groan hell maybe even a whimper at the sudden feeling of his shaft being surrounded by the warmth and tightness of Jeff Hardy's tiny mouth

Slurping and gagging Jeff went to work on him until Mark couldn't hold back any longer and released his fluids into his mouth with a deep moan. Jeff being Jeff he gathered his lovers cum up so non would be wasted and smiled up at Marks exhausted face "Personally, I think I more than deserve to be bent over that table and be banged like a toe on a coffee table."

Letting out a hearty laugh Mark tiredly nodded and smiled down at his Hardy boy "I think so too, get up now"

Mark made his visions come true that afternoon.


	3. chapter3

**A/N- still don't know if I want to make this a story but here you go. Leave a review, I appreciate it x**

A few weeks later...

Tracing the flowing outlines of his lovers tattoos Jeff began to think of the future and what will happen between them. Will they get found out? Will one of them end it out of guilt or despair? Or will they actually be able to live their happily ever after?The latter seems highly unlikely but Jeffrey is willing to take any shred of hope thrown his way.

Noticing Jeff is in deep thought, due to the very visible look of inner conflict and turmoil displayed on his beautiful face, Mark chooses to bring the younger man back to earth by softly whispering into his ear "Candy"

Amused by the speed that Jeff is back in the room and sitting up he can't help but let out a deep hearty laugh as Jeff pouts beside him. Feeling his small hands trying to provoke him Mark, in all his naked glory, leaped across the bedspread to capture the young man in his embrace. Physically pinning Jeffrey to the bed using his full force and weight he began to attack his neck with small nips and kisses while Jeff squirmed and twitched underneath him.

"Mark chill I'm sorry" a breathily moan escapes Jeff as he tries to stop his lovers sensual attack on his body "Let me...go big guy and I'll...show you how...sorry" He paused throughout his sentence due to Mark increasing his sexual assault on his torso.

Smirking softly at the torture on Jeff's face Mark took pity on him and slowly stopped his movements "Tell me yer love me" He growled

Oh sweet Jesus "I love you Mark...please"

Slowing his movements to a stand still Mark sat back on his hunches to observe the way his lovers chest rose and fell, the way his hair was tangled, the way his cheeks were stained red with passion and the way his eyes had darkened with pleasure "I love ya too beautiful. Ya already know that but I know that yer gonna need a reminder of that sometimes" a soft smile played on the face of the enigma as he took in his words

Regaining his breath slowly but surely Jeff realised that it was now or never with giving Mark his final ultimatum. He knew that loved each other but the constant fear and weight of this situation has been on his mind since Mark finally revealed his feelings.

"I need to ask you something and you're not gonna like it at all"

Frowning and furrowing his eyebrows Mark replied "Shoot, I'll decide if I like it or not"

Always demanding. Taking a deep breath Jeff looked down as he began "Please don't hate me but I've finally decided that this 'arrangement' we have going on here is not working. We need to end this now or you leave Sara, you don't have to tell her about us until you're ready but I'm not gonna be a piece of ass on the side that you use when it suits you. My final choice for you is: leave Sara and we start a proper relationship or this ends, you stay married and all that shit and I can move on to someone who can be with me one hundred percent" his words came out in a cluster but he knew Mark could understand him, not daring to look up at him Jeff kept is head down has an overwhelming sense of pride washed over him, he finally got the balls to sort this out.

Looking like a goldfish out of water Mark sat there dumbfounded at the sudden issue thrown his way by his lover of many years. Standing up and running his hands through his short auburn hair he paced the room, trying to calm down from the bombshell that was just dropped on him. However if Mark was honest with himself, he knew this was coming. Jeff has too much of a kind heart to be able to betray anyone and to do it for 4 years has taken a huge toll on the mental state of the younger man.

"Not even 5 minutes ago ya said yer love me and we're practically begging me to have my way with ya and now yer have just done a 180 and suddenly can't be with me anymore. I understand the guilt Jeffrey I feel it everyday but if we're being honest here I'm addicted to ya and everything yer have given me over the years and I'm not gonna apologise for that shit" At this point he was almost shouting at Jeff while the younger man kept his head down in what appeared to be shame or something more

Looking up directly into his eyes in an act of defiance Jeff spoke in a deep almost quiet voice "Who are you going to choose Mark? Me or Her?"

"Yer expect me to make that big of a decision in 2 minutes? Yer out of ya mind"

"I need an answer Mark! I can't live this lie anymore I hate it I hate lying to everyone and turning down dates and parties to please you. I haven't been fully normal for 4 nearly 5 years, as much as it will hurt me to let you go I need some sort of normal back that doesn't involve me screwing a married man every weekend"

Searching Jeff's eyes for the truth he saw as clear as day that he was a frustrated kid that needed to go back to what he knows and how he lived 4 years ago. Mark knew this would be a devastating choice for both of them that would cause them both pain and anger but the love they have is just not strong enough anymore.

Steeling himself from all emotion he stated "I choose my marriage"

Watching the tears pool in Jeffrey's eyes about broke him in two but he instructed himself to hold it together while he began to pack up his things.

Once he was finished he grabbed his bags and turned to Jeff "I do love ya, you love me but this is too risky now I'm sorry"

With that he opened the hotel room door and left. His mind, heart, conscience and soul kicking his ass on the way out as he heard a sharp wail of pain and desperation from the love of his life just as he reached the end of the hall.

 **A/N- not mad at this chapter :) hope you enjoyed it**


End file.
